


Time Gone By

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Blood, Drinking, Mentions of Violence, Multi, be prepared to cry, holocaust AU, idk what compelled me to write this, itll have a lot of feels, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: It's 1942 in France and revolution is brewing. The war has gone on far enough. The lives of everyone will be changed by the events that transpired those few years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a holocaust class and found the ideals of the revolution from Les Mis fit the theme of survival and living for a purpose and really spoke to that time so I decided to do something about that.

Chapter 1: Fantine and Cosette

The woman was desperate. As she dragged her 15-year old daughter through the streets of Paris in early 1940, there was a glint in her eye. She knocked on every door but after one look at the states of her and her daughter’s jackets and shoes which made it evident that the two were very poor, despite best efforts to hide this fact, most people closed their doors. They wouldn't be seen associating with two of them. 

Fantine eventually decided it was worthless trying to find a place to sleep even for the night despite her best efforts to hide any reasons for people to despise them. As she and her daughter, Cosette sat in an alley away from all the people, she remembered a friend of hers from before the horrors of the war began. She remembered that even though he was a devout catholic having devoted his life to the church following his imprisonment, he would most likely be willing to raise Cosette in that way. 

Fantine hurried through the dark streets to the church with Cosette in tow. She burst through the doors due to a light still being on inside the building. The old bishop merely turned around at the outburst. The woman ran down the aisle and kneeled at the old man’s feet. 

“Where can I find Jean Valjean? I have a favor to ask of him.” 

The old man smiled kindly and took Fantine’s hand. 

“He is in the back room, my daughter. Follow me.” He took Fantine and Cosette to the room behind the main church. 

“Valjean, you have a visitor.” The bishop motioned to Cosette and Fantine when he saw the middle aged man. 

“Fantine? What are you doing here?” 

“Cosette and I were kicked out of our home and I lost my job so we have no place to stay. It will be much easier for me to go look for a place to live and a job if you take Cosette in. Please Valjean.” 

“Of course, Fantine. I would be honored to take care of Cosette for you until you return.” Fantine smiled, grateful but it turned solemn when she realized she wasn't planning to come back for a very long time. It was much easier to find a place to hide if she has no child. Not that Cosette would make a sound but people are more likely to take in a single woman without a family. She beckoned to Valjean to talk to him. 

“I'm not sure I will be back for a long while. I don't want Cosette to know why I'm really sending her to you. I mean she is 15 so I'm sure she has more than a vague idea. But I don't want to risk her being scared and attaching herself to me. If something happens to me, promise you will raise my child.” Fantine’s eyes were filled with determination and something else. A deep love. 

“Of course I promise. But you two need to stay here tonight and I'll let you leave in the morning.” 

Fantine nodded. 

Unbeknownst to her or Valjean, Monsieur Thernardier happened to be making his way back to his inn when he spotted the mother and daughter head into the church. He knew of their story and what they were. He ran straight to the police. 

“There are Jews staying in the church nearby. The one that Bishop Myriel leads. Go straight there and arrest them!” 

The police wasted no time. Fantine saw them coming from out the church window. 

“VALJEAN TAKE COSETTE AND RUN.” Then she ran outside and surrendered herself for her daughter’s protection. 

“Is there anyone else with you? Our sources said more than one person was seen.” 

“No there's just me.” With that she was led away, never seeing her daughter ever again. 

Valjean quickly took Cosette’s bag, grabbed her hand and left the church out the back with the help from the bishop. The two of them hid in the forest for the night. Cosette began silently crying, unsure why her mother suddenly left her but too terrified to make a sound. 

When morning broke, the two left the small church for the city of Paris to live out a life in relative secrecy.


	2. Les Amis de'l ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the Amis into my story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and enjoy my story! Anytime you want to leave a comment that'd be great!!! 
> 
> Thank you!!

1942\. The war had been going for almost 3 years. And there were no signs of it stopping anytime soon. Most young men were sent to war against their parents’ wishes. This was not the case for 9 students in a small back alley cafe in the streets of Paris. 

This group of young Zionists, who called themselves Les Amis de l'ABC, tried to figure out what they could do to bring peace to the country now under enemy rule. The group was a mix of Jews who truly believed in a homeland for their people and christians who wished for a more equal, peaceful world. 

The leader Enjolras was a passionate man of 26. He looked perfectly French with his blond curls and red jacket. His father and mother were rich Catholics who were appalled at their son associating with so many people. They tried to talk him out of joining the group but his best friend Combeferre dragged him to a meeting and from then on he went on his own accord and with a feverent pleasure. Soon he took over the group when the original leader stepped down. Enjolras was proud and felt like he was creating change in the world. 

Combeferre was a young man who took care of Enjolras and his other friends. He was in love with one of his best friends from school and let that passion consume him so he could assist at the rallies and allow himself to be swept away. His family raised him to be able to speak his mind and despite being soft-spoken he does get his opinion in edgewise. 

The other members of the group were all students like Combeferre and Enjolras. The young men formed a bond that outlasted anything in their families. Ferre as his friends affectionately called him, was there to guide Enjolras. He took Enj under his wing and taught him the ropes of being a great leader. Enj tended to let his fiery passion get in the way but with Ferre there to ground him, he led the meetings with tact and tried not to get caught up in the emotionality. 

Combeferre’s school chum was another young man named Courfeyrac. Courf was proud of his Jewish heritage and tried to not allow the laws to get the best of his upbeat attitude. His parents were devout in their religious beliefs even if the times were becoming extremely tough. Courf was the center of the group. He continuously joked about how serious everything was to help his friends not be so scared. He was the rock for both Ferre and Enjolras to ground themselves on. He came to the meetings with advice and fought as hard as he could for equality for all despite religion, gender or in many of the young men’s cases, sexuality. 

The resident physician and self-proclaimed hypochondriac was Joly. Joly’s parents raised him catholic but as an adult he decided to convert to Jehovah’s Witness which was an extended view of Catholic ways but with the added bonus of traveling to places and discussing with people about God and His great power. Joly enjoyed talking to people and did it on a fairly regular basis either in his religion or in being a doctor. Joly lived with his lovers Bossuet and Musichetta who both came to the meetings frequently.

Bossuet was an unlucky but eager to please person. He was always happy to help out his friends despite his lack of luck. He loved Musichetta and Joly with all his heart and they kept their relationship a secret as it was highly strange to talk about even with their friends. Bossuet was proud of his fellow students for standing up for such a worthy cause and for planning the protests they would consequently take to the streets. 

Jehan Prouvaire was a Jewish non-binary student who came from a small village in northern France. They came to the group a year previously after coming to the university to study. They are immediately welcomed by their friends and care deeply for every single person in the group. Despite infrequent squabbles over religion and sometimes just views in general, Jehan looked up to Enjolras and saw him as an older brother figure. They were gentle and peaceful with little to fight about. Their passion for the harp and flute made them a pure soul that the world around them have not touched. 

Bahorel, another extremely Zionist Jew, wasn't at the meetings often enough but still counted in the group attendance. He traveled to various other groups similar to this one and gathered intel to bring back to Enjolras. He and his lover Feuilly lived together in a home down the road. Bahorel used his witty humor to combat self-deprication but still believed in the cause the young men were all fighting for. 

Feuilly was the only one not a student. He was a working man who believed in a cause for the greater good and wouldn't let someone else have their way. His own personal resistance had been going on for years before he met the students. The Nazis took Feuilly’s family away when he was still young. Despite that, he never grew to hate, only to resist. Fights are the only way to seriously solve problems. 

Another man using humor to hide self-criticism was Grantaire. Grantaire a young man of many talents, didn't think he had much to live for except one thing. He loved Enjolras with all his heart. It was unfortunately against the law for a mixing of religion to take place in and among a marriage of any kind. And besides Enjolras paid Grantaire little to no attention except to tell him not to drink, which Grantaire did frequently. He came to many a meeting drunk and was not in Enjolras’s favor. He didn't even believe in the cause the group was fighting for. It wasn't that he thought there shouldn't be an Israel but he decided that he for one wouldn't want to go there where he felt he didn't belong. It was in the hands of a different country at this point in time and the truth of that was clear to him. 

The Amis were preparing for the meetings to come as the sun rose.


End file.
